Lucy Wilde/Trivia
}}}|General | }}}/Trivia|Trivia | }}}/Gallery|Gallery | This= } }} * Kristen Wiig, Lucy Wilde's voice actress, also voiced Miss Hattie in the first film. *Dave has a crush on Lucy, as shown when he day dreams about them kissing. *When wearing high heels, she looks taller than Gru. She might be taller than Gru without them. *Lucy's wedding dress is like the everyday dress that she wears, although it is white and has some patterns at the end of the skirt. *Her sleepwear has a similar design to her everyday attire: she wears a turquoise nightgown with a design similar to her daytime dress, but with white lace trim around the neckline and on the hem, white shoulder straps, and a turquoise bathrobe (mirroring her overcoat) worn over the gown. She is never seen without the bathrobe on in her only scene with in her in her pajamas, although a white strap can be seen underneath her bathrobe, giving viewers a brief glimpse of what her gown would look like if she wasn't wearing her bathrobe. *Lucy has been on one or two dates before Gru (though they aren't really successful, as she had to tranquilize both her dates.) * When Lucy kidnaps Gru, she finds out he is very heavy. She even says "get in there, you big man" when she is putting him in the trunk. * In the scene when Lucy is jumping on Gru, her car door is closed but when she gets in the car the door is opened. *Lucy's glasses disappear in the scene when she is in the car, after she had put Gru in the trunk. *The moment where Lucy gave Gru her number if his mind changed followed the one where Gru told Ramsbottom he should phone people instead of attacking them and placing them in the boot of a car. *Lucy may partially resemble Lois Griffin from the animated comedy series Family Guy, as her nose is triangular-shaped, which is the exact same shape as Lois's. Also, both Lucy and Lois have orange hair and wear turquoise shirts as well. She also shares similarities to Valerie and Fiona Frizzle from The Magic School Bus franchise, as shown through their red hair, intelligence and flamboyant personality. * When Gru is about to call Lucy Wilde and he flips over a business card and it has Lucy's cell phone number on it: 1-(626) 584-5723. The number is a working telephone number for Pasadena, California. If you call the number it will go to Lucy's message box and you will hear her answering machine message. This telephone number is no longer in operation. **The machine message can also be heard on the Behind The Goggles website, by clicking on the black telephone at the lower right corner. *Since she does not appear in the Despicable Me 2 mini movie Puppy, it is unknown whenever if that short was before or after she married Gru. *Like her husband Gru, Lucy also appears to have a vaguely birdlike appearance, particularly the shape of her nose. *It was Lucy who taught Gru to announce the name of a weapon after the fact, not before in order not to give his opponent the head up. She was especially proud after Gru zapped a mutated and deranged El Macho, then announced the weapon is (her) lipstick taser, saying, "Ahhh... He copied me" *The scene where Lucy's car turns into a submarine is a parody of the Lotus Espirit submarine car from the James Bond film "The Spy Who Loved Me". *"Lucy" is actually the feminine equivalent of "Lucius", which means "light" in Latin, referring to her cheerful and positive nature. *In Minions, during the scene in which the Minion trio spend the night in Fancy's, there are two mannequins that strongly resemble her appearance, it is unknown if this is an easter egg by the animators.